yoshiandtoadfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bowser77
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yoshi and Toad Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bowser77 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:40, October 11, 2011 Colors hey, can you change my name to pink, and your name to a different color? founder: dark pink and red links are an open link. You mean founders is dark pink and normal bureaucrats are normal pink? And I'm gonna make administrators dark blue. BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 13:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, Hi Hi, Im toadetterocks,(toadette) the founder here. thanks for joining. I am adding a bowser section because he plays a big role with Yoshi and Toad. You can create some bowser pages.'' I'' am removing the Bowser page, as my little brother moved it, but you may add text to the page. Thanks for joining and I hope to see you around soon''!- Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 20:10, October 11, 2011 (UTC)'' Mario/Admin Would you like to be an admin? If you like Mariokart wii please help edit on this wiki: http://mariokartwiitipsandcheats.wikia.com/wiki/MarioKart_Wii_Tips_and_Cheats_Wiki Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 20:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me be an admin :D. and I like Mario Kart Wii and later I might make a Mario Kart DS wikia. ok. Just try not to tell the mario wiki editors. They will try to merge it with their wiki. that is what happend to the mariokart wii wiki. Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me Yes that would be horrible! But we could block them forever. BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 22:00, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ya. Be proactive. They are kinda mean. I joined for mario cheats and someone said I was a annoying anymous user that did not contribute at all. I just ignored the message and put on my profile that I am not going to be on for awhile. Havent gone on in forever except for help. Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 22:19, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I've made one edit on the Mario Wiki. I would go on the annoying orange wiki but someone was vandalizing anonymously on my computer, so I can't. The Mario Wiki people are mean, but Annoying Orange Wiki has so many vandals. BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 22:21, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ya. i created the mario tips wiki as a replacement mario kart wii wiki. Jäzzi would'nt make me an admin and then said she would one the mario wiki and never did. also on the glitz pit they deleted my vote. Wow they are mean. Good thing they didn't join our wikis!! They would vandalize and spam them to REALLY BAD STUFF BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 22:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ya. If they come just block them immediately. Don't want them ruining our hard work. They are somehow an admin on all the mario wikis. Good idea, but I'm not an admin on your wiki. I could just leave you a message if there is an annoying administrator ruining our hard work! BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 22:37, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ya. do you have an email? I get emails from wikia if there is an edit on my talk page or any of my followed pages. I could give you my email because they could delete the message. NO I don't got email and that's why I don't have an account on youtube. I don't have facebook or twitter either. It's weird how I haven't signed up for any of that. BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 22:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh. same. except for email. I have to go finish my homework so I won't be on till about 4 pm tomarrow. bye! Wow I thought I was the only person who doesn't have facebook youtube or twitter. I'm 12 years old though. I'm underaged but Wikia probably won't catch me. yup same here. Its basically ok though. Finally you're on :D. I've been waiting for 2 hours. They will never figure out though. BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 21:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I had field hockey, now soccer. Won't be on till about tomarrow. sorry about that. Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 22:09, October 13, 2011 (UTC) DARN IT!! I will get your Mario Kart Tips and Cheats Wiki up to 70 pages (now it's at 59) when you get back on!! Well, I'll try to at least. BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 22:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Badges for the badges, Only edit the pics please. thanks Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 21:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm on right now. Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 20:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And I got your wiki up to 70 pages :D Thanks Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 22:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :D your welcome! It was fun to get it up. BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 22:12, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Check out my new blog on mariokart wiki please Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 17:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC)